degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:BreakTheInternet/@comment-3575890-20170531053749
Oh my god, do I ever have a crazy story to share with you all. We recently hired somebody to fill a position at my work that seems to be cursed as we've gone through about five people for it now. He seemed just anxious and shy at first. I assumed his social skills were sub par and he just lacked confidence. He was very quiet and when he did speak, he came off as really odd. Still, nobody thought anything of it. Until.. About ten days into the job, he out of nowhere went off the deep end. Everything an employee can possibly do wrong at their job, he did. He would take personal calls in the donation hall when he should have been working, would disappear for hours with no notice, would make the donors and donation staff uncomfortable, and his pupils were so dilated when he came back, everyone knew he was high as a kite. This was my experience in just one day: first thing he asked me was how old I was. He presumed 22 and when I said no, he asked if I was 19. Weird, but not really a red flag yet. Until I asked him why it was important he knew, and he said that he worked for a courier company that I often ordered food from and he and the guys had a "bet" going on about me. When I asked him what he meant he changed the subject by accusing me of giving him a bad review for the courier, even though I never gave anyone a negative review. I am always appreciative of the people that deliver my food to me and I tip generously. When I asked him why he thought it was me as all reviews are anonymous, he said because he remembered a blonde girl who ordered from this place on this date. Weird. Just...weird. He also said that he wouldn't forget me. I honestly don't ever remember him delivering me food, but he swore up and down he did and he remembered me from all the times I ordered. I told him if I did give him a bad review, it was an accident and I didn't mean to. He let it go. Later, he came to my desk and gave me a latex glove saying something like, "this is for you." So naturally, when I asked him why he was giving this to me, he switched gears and said he wasn't, that he was just holding it and I took it. Then he tossed it in the trash behind me. He again came to my desk as he was stepping out for coffee to offer to buy me one. I politely declined, but he insisted and said he would not take no for an answer. Then he wrote his his number down on a piece of paper and told me to text him what I wanted. I didn't and when he returned he expressed his disappointment. He ended up thrusting his phone into my face and telling me to put my number in. I thought this was all weird, but I did so because he was my coworker, I did have my other coworkers' numbers, and it wanted good rapport with this guy since I didn't know how long we would be working together. He then told me his wife works at Starbucks and he can get me a discount. It was then I brushed everything off as innocent and assumed I was imagining things. I thought, he's married! Okay! So maybe this is all innocent. Naive of me, but I just assumed the guy was a little socially awkward. Plus, at some point towards the end of the day, he was very visibly high. So the next day, he got fired. Not a surprise considering he was high at work. We all figured it would happen, but we didn't forsee what came next. Before I know it, cops are at the office escorting him out. All he says to me was, "nice working with you. Bye." Naturally, I was thinking "what the fuck?" I got the story from my coworker who witnessed everything. Apparently as he was being fired, he hurled himself full force into our manager's glass door and then accused him of hitting him. He made sure to yell at the top of his lungs this so that people would overhear and really think our manager hit him. He could have gotten away with it if my coworker who was hidden from sight by chance did not witness him clearly throw himself against the door and onto the floor. I was actually so shocked when he told me this because it's beyond bizarre. Who DOES this? So that's where the cops came in. At the time, nobody knew what really happened so when he requested he have a moment alone, they permitted it. All I know is, he did MORE damage to himself in the training room - enough to draw blood - and then tried to pin it on our manager even though he did not have those injuries when he threw himself into the door. That means he beat himself MORE to FURTHER frame our centre manager. It was beyond deranged. Thank god, our coworker was there to give his honest testimony otherwise our manager might have actually gotten arrested! So he's escorted out and our manager is naturally quite shaken. I decided to report the creepy behaviour he showed to me to my boss because once learning how unhinged this guy was, I realized just how unsettling it is that he has my contact info. I had to write a comprehensive email to him describing EVERYTHING for our lawyers and I was told if he came back to the facility, to call 911 immediately. Later that day, I got a call from the press who seemed to think our centre manager was arrested and in a holding cell. I had to set them straight that NO SUCH THING happened. Take one guess as to who reported this to the press? Yesterday, he called posing as a reporter asking to speak to our manager. We gave him no contact info. But the real doozy is what I learned today. In addition to him texting ME, apparently he also has been texting female DONORS whose contact info he stole from the online donor base. That's right. This guy with a wife and a four month old baby violated his employee contract at the time he was working here by saving confidential donor information! He has the addresses and phone numbers of these donors and has been contacting them personally. I should have known. His behaviour towards me was bizarre and apparently it doesn't stop there. I found out later that he was talking about me and in particular how "young" I look to our donors and donation staff amongst other things. The guy is a stone cold predator and we are STILL dealing with the after shocks.